Itegan
The Itegan (射手眼, Literally Meaning: Archer's Eye, Meaning (Viz): Sharp-Shooter Eye) is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hagoromo Clan that appears every four generations within the bloodline. While not falling under the category of the Three Great Dōjutsu, it is a derivative of the Byakugan and is a fearsome ability described by Kakashi Hatake (DP) as the dōjutsu "best suited for assassination". Acquisition The Itegan is a unique dōjutsu ability that appears randomly within the Hagoromo Clan every four generations, therefore, wielders of the kekkei genkai are born with it - and may find that its abilities generate themselves independent to the user's will - similarly to Gaara's Shield of Sand. Because of this, a secret Fūinjutsu that runs down the clan must be cast upon the wielder to prevent blindness and chakra extortion. Due to the kekkei genkai's nature to appear randomly among Hagoromo clan members, the seal is cast upon every newborn clanmate - which should one of them be lucky enough to be born with the ability - would as a result be able to train themselves to activate and deactivate the technique at will. As with any dōjutsu, the Itegan may be implanted into anyone who isn't originally from the Hagoromo clan, however, like those who maintain a transplanted Sharingan, it cannot be deactivated and will resultantly consume large amounts of chakra. For this reason, Shinobi who were to maintain a transplanted Itegan would have no other option but to keep the eye covered and only call upon its abilities when necessary. It is mentioned by Hiroshi Hagoromo, however, that there are no known wielders of the dōjutsu outside the clan - and finding someone who uses it would be rather difficult since the said technique has no special patterns or distinctive features like the Rinnegan or Byakugan would. In other words, while the technique is in use, no one except for the wielder would be aware of its usage unless they were to mention it. It is because of this that the dōjutsu obtained the moniker Me no himitsu (眼の秘密, Literally Meaning: Eye of Secrets) throughout the course of Shinobi history. Abilities Perception & Acuity Wielders of the Itegan are blessed with 20/20 vision, and may further sharpen their view by making use of the unique chakra in their eyes. As demonstrated by Hiroshi in his battle against Itachi Uchiha, the latter was able to sharpen his vision to the point of seeing the human body's pressure points as pins of chakra. Accompanied by this is the ability to view time as if it were paused, or considerably slowed, making way for users to accurately pin-point where they'd like to throw a kunai, shuriken or senbon alike. The resulting product is monstrous aim and masterful competency with thrown ninja tools. Hiroshi mentioned that the ability is what rose the Hagoromo clan to infamy during Hashirama Senju's era - for many of its members were known for being able to bring down opponents with one hit: simply by aiming a kunai in the right direction. Powerful dōjutsu like the Sharingan are instantly rivaled by the Itegan's ability to read and perceive movements - so much that the likes of powerful ninja like Itachi and Kakashi have refrained from any form of Taijutsu against Hiroshi - fearing that every punch and kick would be effortlessly countered and followed by a potentially devastating blow to vital spots only the Itegan can perceive. Unlike the Byakugan, however, its vision is only limited to whatever is in front of the user, and while the wielder may be able to perceive vital spots and pressure points as plumes of chakra, it cannot gain visual access to chakra networks and tenketsu. It can see chakra as color, yet not determine what chakra nature is beneath it - which is an ability unique to the Sharingan. Because the Itegan's perception is so powerful and precise, by simply focusing a higher ratio of chakra into the pupils, wielders may effortlessly break pass and see through all forms of Genjutsu - including those casted by the Sharingan and Mangekyō Sharingan. Itachi noted that Tsukuyomi - and possibly even the likes of the Kotoamatsukami - would be rendered useless against an Itegan wielder, and that the only form of Genjutsu that could probably work against it would be the Izanagi, for it is an illusion that alters reality and not the opponent. It is important to note, however, that during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, the Itegan was unable to see pass the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Wielders of the Itegan render taijutsu and genjutsu pointless, and may only be combated successfully with great amounts of strategy and Ninjutsu. Hiroshi claims that to fight an Itegan wielder and hold their own, one must possess battlefield knowledge and speed. Trivia *Unlike any of the known dōjutsu, the Itegan has no known pattern or activation hand-sign. *Next to the Rinnegan, albeit considerably weaker, the Itegan's abilities, too, are accessed instinctually. Category:Dōjutsu